


第三日

by AmelieeilemA



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: JP好可愛喔喔喔喔, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, 冷cp, 沈迷於卡特叔的美貌不可自拔, 猶耶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: 00版猶耶，極短篇，超隨性
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	第三日

耶穌復活的第三天，他造訪了猶大的墓。

十一使徒固然對猶大的背叛感到憤怒，終究還是不忍讓他們兄弟的屍骨曝曬在荒野之中，於是將他草草安葬在墓園的外圍。

耶穌在猶大的墳前蹲下，他執起袖子擦去墓碑上的塵沙。西門默默來到他的身旁。

「猶大，還能去到你口中所說的樂園嗎？」西門問。

耶穌溫柔的望向誠心向他發問的金髮男孩，他說： 

「他活在我心裡，又怎會落入地獄呢。」

**Author's Note:**

> 自從看了JCS，滿腦子都是猶大跟耶穌打炮的黃色廢料怎麼辦。


End file.
